Never Giving Up Hope
by Pricat
Summary: SFA Fiona finds an injured Shrek in the forest of Far, Far Away and brings him back to the movement's hideout to heal but a relationship begins but doesn't realise that he is the key to restoring Far, Far Away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I saw the new SFA trailer last night at one in the morning and loved it and it's making me more excited for May 21 more and more but in this Fiona finds an injured Shrek in the forest of Far, Far Away after Rumpel took over and brings him to the ogre movement to heal but soon feelings begin to bloom.**

**I hope people like this. **

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she was running through the forest of Far, Far Away as her blue eyes were full of worry yet full of determination as she knew that things in the kingdom had changed since Rumpelstilkin had became King.

Since that happened, chaos had broken out in the kingdom and she had nearly been a prisoner until Jazi and the ogre movement rescued her from that and took her in many years ago and she had became a powerful warrior and a great spy as she was getting food for the movement as supplies were low but she had snuck into Rumpelstilkin's castle and was in the stock room as she had grabbed many bags as she smiled.

She was about to leave when she heard soft moaning and was curious as she entered the dungeon and gasped.

A male ogre was in a cell and was hurt as she was angry seeing this as she began breaking open the bars as she entered the cell and slashed the shackles with a karate chop.

She then picked him up gently along with the food as she left the castle before the witches came.

She then left and headed through the forest to the secret entrance to the ogre movement's lair as she entered but hoped that they could help this strange ogre.

* * *

Jazi was nervous as he knew Fiona hadn't came back from the castle yet as he hoped that nothing had happened to her as he cared about her like a father as he had rescued her from Rumpelstilkin as a child and hoped that they could overthrow him as he saw a familiar ebony haired girl join him as he knew it was Snow.

No humans had ever been allowed in the movement's hideout but Snow was an exception as she was Fiona's only friend growing up but knew they were more than friends as he sighed seeing worry in her eyes as he knew she was worried about Fiona but was relieved seeing the red haired ogress return with the food but was curious about the strange ogre that was with her as he saw he was severly injured as he listened to Fiona explain how she found him in the dungeon of the castle.

Jazi scowled secretly knowing he was the one that had messed Far, Far Away up by signing that contract but he knew that you never turned your back on a fellow ogre as he swallowed his pride.

"Get the healers here, okay?

He's injured badly from those stupid witches." he ordered as Snow went to find them.

Fiona decided to stay by his side as she felt like she knew him but couldn't remember as things had changed dramatically after the contract had been signed but she heard footsteps as she turned around and saw a certain dark blue skinned ogre female with long tendril like black hair with pointy ears and dark eyes approached.

_"I can't believe Shrek-Chan's here!_

_Plus Fi-Fi doesn't know him._

_Score_! " she thought smiling broadly.

"_Hello Fi-_Fi

I see you brought an new friend to the movement.

Jazi doesn't look too happy about it." she said.

"What does it matter to you Ogre Child?" Fiona said scowling.

"Oh nothing." she replied smiling evilly.

Fiona hoped that the strange ogre was okay as she could hear him softly moaning as she placed a hand on his forehead as she felt he was burning up as this wasn't good as she needed the healers to come but was relieved seeing them appear as she watched them examine him.

"He needs a lot of time to recover as his injuries are pretty bad but he should stay with you." they said.

The red haired ogress understood as she along with Jazi moved him to her room as Snow was very quiet.

But Jazi knew that Ogre Child knew about this strange ogre like he did but hadn't told Fiona yet.

He hoped he wouldn't have to........


	2. Finding Out

**Never Giving Up Hope**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz for reviewing the first chapter and it's okay if you're busy because we all have things that keep us from writing or reviewing but like you, I loved the new SFA trailer especially the Xena Fi-Fi part which is where this fic came from.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Later that night in the movement's lair, Fiona was awoken by the soft moaning as she noticed the strange ogre was beginning to wake up as she was curious as she felt like she knew him.

"_I wonder if he's from here or somewhere." _she thought.

She hoped that he could help them stop Rumpelstilkin and restore Far, Far Away back to the way it used to be but she couldn't remember him as she approached him as he laid on the bed opposite hers as his hazel eyes opened but he was surprised to see her there as she smiled warmly knowing that he was in serious pain from whatever had happened to him.

"Hey there how're you feeling?" she said gently.

"Sore.

Where am I?" he asked her.

Fiona smiled seeing him relax as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Where did you come from?

I found you lying in the forest.

The damn witches got to you, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Aye that happened.

I lost my family to Rumpelstilkin." he answered.

Fiona was empathetic as she knew many members of the movement had lost those they cared about as she saw an nasty wound on his hand as she knew that Rumpelstilkin was cruel as a ruler and Far, Far Away needed a ruler who could help.

"I'm Shrek." he said as she smiled.

She saw him look around the room as she knew that he didn't know that he was in the ogre movement's hideout.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"In the ogre movement's hideout where a lot of ogres along with others who had been oppressed by Rumpelstilkin's cruelty and banded together to stop him before Far, Far Away is destroyed forever." she told him.

He was in awe at hearing that as he and Fiona didn't know that Jazi had been listening to their talk.

He hoped that they could help him stop Rumpelstilkin and undo the mistake he'd done by signing the contract as he felt guilty as Fiona was talking to him about her life before the movement.

He then yawned as she saw him fall asleep as she returned to her bed as she needed to get strength to train for fighting Rumpelstilkin.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was angry as he was in the castle as he was angry that Shrek had escaped from the clutches of his witch minions as he knew that he would try to stop him and restore things to normal as he knew a little secret about the contract he'd made Shrek sign.

It was True Love's Kiss from Fiona that could ruin his fun as he knew that being ruler was a lot of fun but knew that Shrek would try to fix his mistake as he sent his witches to find him as he was eating a hot fudge sundae but was worried.

It was only a matter of time..........

* * *

Later the next morning Jazi along with Ogre Child saw that Fiona hadn't left her room since returning from patrol eariler that morning as they had a feeling that Shrek was the reason that Fiona was acting strange as they needed to decide what to do as they couldn't abandon one of their own as Jazi sighed thinking of what to do.

"You think we should trust him?

He did betray us by signing that contract." Jazi told Ogre Child.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was nervous hearing his question as she cared about Shrek deeply along with having a crush on him but knew that her loyalty was to the movement as Jazi knew this about her.

"I-I think we should trust him for now.

You never know." she answered him.

Jazi smiled knowing this as she went to train but hoped that things would be okay.

He hoped that Rumpelstilkin could be stopped.


End file.
